


Day Nine: Twilight

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, F/M, Poor Adam, Wayhaven31, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: To Adam's horror, Felix discovers Twilight.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 9





	Day Nine: Twilight

When I first met the vampires of Unit Bravo, I was determined not to use all the Twilight jokes at once so I could space it out over a period of time.

I failed to account for the possibility of one of the vampires finding out about Twilight and taking it upon himself to make every possible Twilight-related joke he could.

“But seriously, can you imagine if we actually sparkled?” Felix laughs. “I don’t think Adam or Mason would ever walk outside in the sun for the rest of their existence!”

I choke on my water. “Dude, not while I’m taking a drink!”

Adam groans loudly for at least the sixth time in the past three minutes. “I cannot believe people actually found these books entertaining.”

“I know, right?” I shake my head. “Besides, Bella was so whiny, and completely useless!”

“You mean to say that you have actually read these books?” Adam looks at me in disbelief.

I shrug. “Hey, I just wanted to see what everyone was talking about!” I protest. “And anyway, I’m pretty sure I just said I didn’t like them.”

“I know what you mean.” Nate smiles at me. “It can be difficult to stop reading, even if you strongly dislike the book.”

Mason snorts. “You would agree.” He takes another puff of his cigarette.

“I’m glad we don’t sparkle, though,” Felix comments. “I would hate to have to avoid the sunlight unless there was no one else around.”

“That would be unfortunate,” Nate agrees.

There’s a few moments of silence, and Adam begins to relax slightly, before Felix continues. “But come on, Adam, you have to admit it would be cool to be able to read minds or something.”

Adam lets out another groan. “Why are you like this?” he moans.

Felix sticks out his tongue at the commanding agent. “You love me anyways.”

“Why?” Adam laments again as Felix and I dissolve into laughter.


End file.
